


Realization

by AmethystAuthoress



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, I honestly didn't really edit, Just had some thoughts and they came out so here we are, One Shot, Raoul/Christine is only mentioned, Short One Shot, she's realizing her attraction to Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystAuthoress/pseuds/AmethystAuthoress
Summary: Christine realizes that her feelings for her music teacher goes beyond that of respect for her mentor as she watches him play...





	Realization

"Christine, my apologies, I did not notice you come in."  
The woman in question simply hums. For the past hour, Erik had been invested in his music...and Christine had been invested in listening and watching him.  
"Please, don't let me interrupt," She says, "Continue. It sounded lovely."  
Erik nods his head and sits back down at the organ. He quickly stretches his fingers before returning them to the keys.  
He gets lost in his music so easily. Christine loves how his eyes flutter shut sometimes while he plays - even if she misses his eyes when he does. They are golden and seem to shine unnaturally... It added to his persona of being an angel, certainly.  
Christine thought it only fair that God should grant him at least one beauty on his appearance. Though, truth be told, it would be quite the lie for her to say that she thought his eyes were the only beautiful thing about him. As she watched him play, her gaze kept being drawn back to his hands. His fingers were so long and slender. They moved across the keys gracefully, whether he was playing with calm intent or with furious passion. She could remember the cold roughness of them from the one time he had offered her his hand without a glove present over it. She couldn't help but wonder how those hands might feel elsewhere...  
That thought made Christine blush furiously. Where in the world did that come from? Those were certainly not the thoughts of a good Christian girl and what would her father think if he looked down to see what wanton thoughts his daughter was having about a man she had once believed to be a messenger of God? They especially were not the thoughts a girl had when she was being courted by someone else.  
She stood up suddenly.  
"Christine, are you alright? You look quite flushed."  
Erik was looking at her with those eyes and her heart was betraying her with the pace of its beats. It took her a moment to compose herself enough to respond without her voice wavering.  
"Yes, Erik, I'm merely going to get some tea." She says, before quickly hurrying off.  
Christine Daae does not know what is happening to her. She had convinced herself that she was only going down here again because of Erik's great teaching over the years and pity for his face. She couldn't just spur him because he was ugly - that was cruel and her unmasking him was as well and...  
And she could not stand here and pretend that she actually finds him ugly.  
The unmasking was a shock. He looked like a man who had been half melted alive, and he was furious. It still haunted her dreams sometimes, leaving behind a mix of fear and shame for her actions. She couldn't leave him after that though.  
Her actions went beyond guilt, however, and the shock had worn off. He has a deformed face. It is just his face though, and continuing the lessons in her dressing room would have been fine, but instead she had spent the night in a man's house, as an unmarried woman.  
What were the implications of that? What would Raoul think if he knew? What were her feelings towards the man she once knew as her Angel?  
"I'll get the tea started."  
Christine jumps at Erik's sudden appearance.  
"You need to stop sneaking up on me or you'll make me faint completely one of these days!" She teased.  
"My apologies, mademoiselle," Erik responded, "I shall make my footsteps louder in the future."  
Then he gave her a slight bow and brought her hand to his lips, before seeming to think better of it, and releasing her to make the tea.  
His lips just missed her skin...  
...And Christine now knew how she felt.


End file.
